filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
True Grit
True Grit, ou Le Vrai Courage film américain de Joel et Ethan Coen sorti le 22 décembre 2010 aux États-Unis. C'est l'adaptation du roman True Grit de Charles Portis, déjà porté à l'écran en 1969 avec Cent dollars pour un shérif de Henry Hathaway. En France, le film est sorti le 23 février 2011. Synopsis Mattie Ross est une jeune fille de 14 ans très déterminée. Elle veut venger la mort de son père, assassiné lâchement par un de ses employés nommé Tom Chaney. Ce dernier s'est enfui en territoire indien choctaw avec une bande de hors-la-loi menée par « Lucky » Ned Pepper. Puisque la justice ne semble pas s'en préoccuper, Mattie décide pour le retrouver d'engager le Marshal le plus coriace de la région, Rooster Cogburn. Cogburn décide de partir seul sur la trace des fugitifs, mais Mattie insiste pour faire partie du voyage. Ils sont rejoints par LaBoeuf, un Texas Ranger qui est à la poursuite de Tom Chaney depuis plusieurs mois pour le meurtre d'un sénateur qu'il a commis au Texas. Les trois compagnons éprouvent des difficultés à s'entendre mais ils finissent par rejoindre les bandits après une longue traque à travers la nature. Mattie est capturée par la bande mais Cogburn et LaBoeuf joignent leurs forces pour venir à bout de Lucky Ned Pepper et ses acolytes. Distribution * Hailee Steinfeld : Mattie Ross, 14 ans * Jeff Bridges : Marshal Reuben J. « Rooster » Cogburn * Matt Damon : LaBoeuf, le Texas Ranger * Josh Brolin : Tom Chaney, le tueur poursuivi * Barry Pepper : « Lucky » Ned Pepper, le chef de bande * Paul Rae : Emmett Quincy, le taiseux dans la bicoque * Domhnall Gleeson : Moon, le jeune blessé au bras dans la bicoque * Dakin Matthews : le colonel Stonehill * Elizabeth Marvel : Mattie à 40 ans * Roy Lee Jones : Yarnell, le noir qui accompagne Mattie en ville * Ed Corbin : le « médecin/dentiste » ours * Leon Russom : le shérif * Bruce Green : Harold Parmalee, membre de la bande de Ned Pepper * Cody Jones : l'indien du « Wild West Show » Fiche technique *Titre original : True Grit * Titre québécois : Le Vrai Courage *Réalisation : Joel et Ethan Coen * Scénario : Joel et Ethan Coen, d'après le roman de Charles Portis, paru en 1968 * Musique originale : Carter Burwell * Directeur artistique : Stefan Dechant, Christina Ann Wilson * Directeur de la photographie : Roger Deakins * Montage : Joel et Ethan Coen sous le nom de Roderick Jaynes * Producteur : Joel et Ethan Coen, Scott Rudin, Steven Spielberg, David Ellison * Durée : 110 minutes * Date de sortie : 22 décembre 2010 ** France : 23 février 2011 *'Récompenses' **Austin Film Critics Association Awards 2010 : meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Hailee Steinfeld, alors ** Boston Society of Film Critics Awards 2010 : meilleure photographie pour Roger Deakins **Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards 2010 : meilleur jeune acteur ou actrice pour Hailee Steinfeld *'Nominations' **Oscars 2011 : meilleur film, meilleur réalisateur, meilleur acteur pour Jeff Bridges, meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Hailee Steinfeld, meilleur scénario adapté, meilleure direction artistique, meilleure photographie, meilleure création de costumes, meilleur mixage de son, meilleur montage de son (aucune récompense...) Production Genèse du projet Le projet a été annoncé de manière non-officielle dès février 2008, avant d'être confirmé en mars 2009 [http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118001514?refCatId=13 Les Coen pour adapter True Grit] - Variety. Ethan Coen décrit le projet comme un adaptation plus proche du roman que le film de 1969, Cent dollars pour un shérif. Casting C'est la seconde fois que les frères Coen dirigent Jeff Bridges après The Big Lebowski sorti en 1998. Il reprend le rôle du Marshal Cogburn qui valut l'Oscar du meilleur acteur à John Wayne. Josh Brolin collabore à nouveau avec les frères Coen après No Country for Old Men (2007). Il incarne Tom Chaney, autrefois joué par Jeff Corey. Une grande série d'auditions a été réalisée au Texas pour trouver la jeune actrice principale. Hailee Steinfeld a été choisie parmi quasiment 15 000 prétendantes The Coen Brothers, Shooting Straight - The New York Times. Dans une interview donnée au New York Times, Ethan Coen déclare Tournage Le tournage s'est déroulé en mars et avril 2010, dans les États du Texas (Austin, Comté de Blanco, Granger) et le Nouveau-Mexique (Santa Fé)Lieux de tournage - Internet Movie Database Musique | enregistré = 2010 | enregistré lieu = The Manhattan Cente (New York) | genre = Classique | durée = 35:25 | format = | auteur-compositeur = | parolier = | compositeur = | producteur = | label = Nonesuch | critique = Allmusic [http://www.allmusic.com/album/true-grit-original-soundtrack-r2102136 B.O. True Grit] - Allmusic | single = | album précédent = | date album précédent = | album suivant = | date album suivant = }} La bande originale du film a été composée par Carter Burwell. C'est sa collaboration avec les frères Coen. ; Liste des titres #"The Wicked Flee" - 2:35 #"La Boeuf Takes Leave" - 3:00 #"Little Blackie" - 1:06 #"River Crossing" - 1:25 #"The Hanging Man" - 1:57 #"Talk About Suffering" - 1:33 #"Your Headstrong Ways" - 0:31 #"A Great Adventure" - 1:00 #"We Don't Need Him Do We?" - 0:52 #"Father's Gun" - 1:22 #"A Methodist and a Son of a Bitch" - 3:02 #"Talking to Horses" - 0:35 #"A Turkey Shoot" - 2:50 #"Taken Hostage" - 2:03 #"One Against Four" - 1:39 #"The Snake Pit" - 3:18 #"Ride to Death" - 2:29 #"I Will Carry You" - 1:59 #"A Quarter Century" - 1:24 #"The Grave" - 0:59 D'autres morceaux utilisés dans le film, n'apparaissent pas sur l'album. La chanson religieuse "Leaning on the Everlasting Arms" est utilisé comme thème de Mattie Ross. Cette même chanson, reprise par Iris DeMent, est utilisée comme générique de fin. La version de Johnny Cash de "God's Gonna Cut You Down" a quant à elle été utilisée dans la bande-annonce. En raison de la présence de chansons non-originales, la B.O. n'a pas été sélectionné à l'Oscar de la meilleure musique L'Académie exclue 4 compositeurs - Variety. Commentaires *Le même faux raccord est visible dans le True Grit de 1969 avec John Wayne (100 dollars pour un shérif), réalisé par Henry Hathaway, et dans celui des frères Coen. Mattie Ross traverse la rivière avec son cheval, en sortant elle s'avance vers Cogburn et Labeef (ou Laboeuf). Quelques secondes après, elle est toute sèche. Les frères Coen auraient ainsi fait une référence au premier True GritLe faux raccord fait référence - etatsdulieu.wordpress.com. *C'est le premier film des Coen à être classifié PG-13 (interdit aux moins de 13 ans) aux États-Unis depuis Intolérable Cruauté en 2003. Distinctions Récompenses * Austin Film Critics Association Awards 2010 : meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Hailee SteinfeldNominations et récompenses - Internet Movie Database * Boston Society of Film Critics Awards 2010 : meilleure photographie pour Roger Deakins * Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards 2010 : meilleur jeune acteur ou actrice pour Hailee Steinfeld * Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards 2010 : meilleure photographie pour Roger Deakins * Toronto Film Critics Association Awards : meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Hailee Steinfeld * BAFTA Awards 2011 : meilleure photographie pour Roger Deakins * Central Ohio Film Critics Association Awards 2011 : meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Hailee Steinfeld, meilleure photographie pour Roger Deakins * Chicago Film Critics Association Awards 2011 : meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Hailee Steinfeld * Kansas City Film Critics Circle Awards 2011 : meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Hailee Steinfeld Nominations * Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards 2010 : meilleur acteur pour Jeff Bridges, meilleure photographie pour Roger Deakins, meilleurs costumes, meilleur scénario, meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Hailee Steinfeld * Oscars 2011 : meilleur film, meilleur réalisateur, meilleur acteur pour Jeff Bridges, meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Hailee Steinfeld, meilleur scénario adapté, meilleure direction artistique, meilleure photographie, meilleure création de costumes, meilleur mixage de son, meilleur montage de son * BAFTA Awards 2011 : meilleur film, meilleur acteur pour Jeff Bridges, meilleure actrice pour Hailee Steinfeld, meilleurs costumes, meilleure direction artistique, meilleur scénario adapté, meilleur son * Central Ohio Film Critics Association Awards 2011 : acteur de l'année pour Jeff BridgesÉgalement nommé pour Tron : L'Héritage et Matt DamonÉgalement nommé pour Green Zone et Au-delà, meilleur acteur pour Jeff Bridges, meilleur casting, meilleur film, meilleur scénario adapté, meilleur nouveau venu dans un film pour Hailee Steinfeld * Chicago Film Critics Association Awards 2011 : meilleur acteur pour Jeff Bridges, meilleure photographie pour Roger Deakins, meilleure musique pour Carter Burwell, meilleur scénario adapté, meilleur acteur prometteur pour Hailee Steinfeld Notes et références Voir aussi Bibliographie * Charles Portis, Donna (AFT) Tartt, True Grit. Movie tie-in edition, Overlook Press, The, 2010 - 235 pages * Le roman True Grit est publié en France aux éditions Le Serpent à Plumes. Articles connexes * Adaptation cinématographique * Cent dollars pour un shérif * Western Catégorie:Film américain Catégorie:Adaptation d'une œuvre littéraire au cinéma Catégorie:Film sorti en 2010